


Back in Piltover

by Sharku



Series: LoL : A collection of short stories [4]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Deepthroating, Developing Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Moral Lessons, Oneshot, Rough Sex, Short One Shot, Slow Romance, Top Jayce, University, blowjob, bottom viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 01:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14660772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharku/pseuds/Sharku
Summary: Back at Viktor's old workshop in Piltover Jayce wants some attention from Zaun's best inventor.





	Back in Piltover

**Author's Note:**

> Back again with a little oneshot!
> 
> Always wanted to write something about my two Piltovian boys and finally had the time to do it. 
> 
> Enjoy the read!

_Jayce & Viktor_

  
Work. Work. Work. Work. Work.  
  
Ticking, like a goddamn _clock._ Maybe he is one? Maybe he's lost his mind so much that he installed a ticking clock inside his head? The noise was more than annoying, making a certain glamorous piltovian sight in annoyance.  
  
Jayce was beyond bored, sprawled over an old brown sofa in a dusty apartment, playing with some doohickey he found in Viktor's workshop. He's here now, glaring at the genius inventor's back, ready to throw this metal thing into his skull and hope it cracks so at least he'll have something to fix while being completely ignored.  
  
The apartment itself was a mess, of course. Viktor wasn't exactly known as a tidy inventor, in reality none of them are. But Jayce heard that back at Zaun Viktor was actually way more organized. He'd laugh out loud when the zaunian mentioned it. A simple, two room apartment with a huge glass window in the middle, just behind the sofa the piltovian was on. Besides the sofa there was a huge wodden table with lots of tools, scrap metal and a small wodden chair in front of it. The window was just a view into a dull street, a couple of people frequently passed by. Students, most of them. The university was nearby.  
  
The hero of Piltover got up from the sofa, creeping up on Viktor sitting in front of the already crowded table, browsing through some junk, looking for something, calmly focused on his work which was well...inventing. Messy, always messy. Really, Jayce thought, how hard is it to clean up? He's a grown man and yet like a mom the piltovian still has to shout at him to clean his room up. If he didn't, the apartment would get filled up with all sorts of junk.  
  
"Hey" Jayce leaned on Viktor's cold shoulder, feeling his soft black hair tickle the piltovian's ear, "Pay attention" He said.  
  
"No" Viktor answered in an instant, such a robotic reply. How uncool, not even bothered to look at Jayce. He got a screwdriver from the toolbox, continuing his work.  
  
The piltovian frowned, "Come on, I'm bored" Complaining, Jayce's hands wrapped around Viktor's shoulders, feeling the fabric of his black coat. It felt kind of cold, to be honest, glancing down to Viktor's collarbone the piltovian noticed a few unusual scratches going down to his shoulder.  
  
"Then get out" Viktor replied, brushing him off.  
  
"You gonna be like that?"  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Well, let's see," Jayce lifted himself up from his shoulder, lifting up three fingers, "First of all, for you to stop stealing my ideas, second, clean up for hell's sake and third - pay attention to the hero of Piltover" He lowered his hand, glaring at Viktor's head, since he didn't even bother to look at him. But then he did, turning his head in annoyance.  
  
Viktor didn't even flinch, glaring the same way at Jayce as he always has, "So?" Viktor asked.  
  
The greatest inventor in the world suddenly felt his ego ache, "So pay attention to me, idiot!" Jayce clicked his tongue in such a childish way.  
  
Viktor sighted, getting up from the table. He turned to Jayce standing with his arms crossed, looking a bit odd in the workshop light. It was poorly lit in the evening, his figure seemed bigger. Then Jayce's green eyes traveled to Viktor's shoulders slipping out of the black coat he wore all day long, continuing to unbutton a red button-up shirt he wore underneath the said coat. The piltovian gulped, getting a bit flustered as his eyes narrowed, thinking dirty thoughts. Eyes couldn't pry away from Viktor's calm expression, his collarbone that suddenly sparked arousal. The buttons came loose and Viktor threw his red button-up on the chair he was sitting on, on top of the coat, revealing pure metal running down his arms, digging into skin and leaving nasty red marks, burn scars fresh around his pale shoulders.  
  
Jayce averted his eyes suddenly.  
  
"What?" Viktor asked, noticing he was looking at the window.  
  
"No, nothing" Jayce answered, sighing as well, "No need to strip" The piltovian said, running a hand through his own short dark brown hair, exhaling.  
  
Viktor knew what _this_ was about. It's the only discussion they ever have. This, in short, is all this relationship _is._  
  
"When did you remove..." Jayce lowered his hands, forming fists.  
  
The air turned tense, the half cyborg smashed his hand into the metal scrap on the table, scaring the shit out of Jayce.  
  
"Fucking hell!" Jayce exclaimed, "Why'd you do that?!"  
  
"You know what I want"  
  
Shit, not this again! Jayce grabbed his metal shoulder, "You're crazy, Viktor. You can't go through with replacing your body!"  
  
Obviously insulted Viktor barked right back at him, "You won't understand any of this. Don't interfere with my work"  
  
"Work?!" Jayce couldn't believe what he's saying, "How is this even work anymore, Viktor? Do you even realize this is an obsession?"  
  
As they argued, a beeping sound came from something, distracting the both of them. As soon as Viktor turned his body to check it, Jayce grabbed his hand harshly, tugging the metal to the old, worn out sofa that he was laying on a while ago, pushing Viktor full force on it.  
  
"You _forgot_ what it feels to be human" Jayce said, cold eyes stared at Viktor grabbing his own shoulder where Jayce grabbed, "I'll show you again"  
  
Viktor didn't reply this time, feeling Jayce's hand run through his black hair, then to slim cheeks and bright orange eyes staring back with such coldness.  
  
_He hates this. Make a goddamn expression. Say you hate this._  
  
Viktor only obliged. A palm reached for Jayce's pants, undoing the uncomplicated belt. Such a bold move made Jayce's face burn a bright red, "Being human is having to obey such primitive feelings. It's a waste of time, a waste of mind"  
  
An answer to that statement was the piltovian's impatient stare, "It's more than that" Jayce's fingers ran over Viktor's hair, so goddamn impatient, hungry. This might be bad, he really can't stand himself around Viktor.  
  
"What more is there?" The inventor said, noticing how impatient Jayce was, parting his lips so seductively it made the piltovian gulp, "Seems as though you're still so primitive, Jayce" Was that an insult? The piltovian frowned, but not for too long - Viktor's mouth was already wrapped around Jayce's hard cock.  
  
Oh, the piltovian let out a soft groan, already tugging Viktor's coal-black hair, feeling his tongue slowly cover the tip, sliding down so teasingly Jayce's hips shook in reply.  
  
"Me? _Primitive?_ What makes you say that?" Jayce grinned to himself, doing his best not to buck his hips against Viktor's throat, even though he wanted to do it so badly it hurt, "You're the one who offered"  
  
Viktor's cheeks were a bit red, eyes closed and mouth steadily working on Jayce's length at his own pace, Jayce was so stunned by how beautiful the inventor looks. Another groan escaped Jayce, since Viktor's tongue was teasing his tip so much he felt way to sensitive. Revenge, right? Nevertheless, the piltovian was way too impatient for this.  
  
_His arrogance really did surpass him,_ Viktor had to agree.  
  
Especially when he grabbed a fistful of his black hair, forcing himself down on Viktor's throat, knees on the sofa and pushing the zaunian's back against the pillows. The back of his head ended up locked with the sofa, eyes finally meeting Jayce's, a hint of anger could be seen, frowning and taking the piltovian's cock into his twitching throat, making him moan out loudly. Viktor struggled for a bit, so uncomfortable with such force, yet something about this made him ease himself even more, letting the piltovian take control. His eyes teared up because of the gag reflex, hands grasping Jayce's back, metal digging into skin.  
  
_"Fuck,"_  Jayce swore, closing his eyes and continuing to fuck the inventor's throat harshly, every thrust felt like heaven, Viktor's throat was so goddamn soft, he couldn't let himself stop now, "Your throat is amazing, Viktor" A chuckle, "Let me fuck it more"  
  
How vulgar, Viktor thought, letting him do as he pleases, feeling slightly dizzy as Jayce continued, feeling hard himself. How long has it really been since they last...?  
  
Wet sound filled up the room along with the piltovian's groaning, still grasping Viktor's hair, seemingly so attached.  
  
As soon as Jayce let go, groaning and without a warning pulling away, looking down at Viktor's mouth still slightly open, panting to get some air back into his lungs, only to find himself making such a flustered expression in front of Jayce.  
  
"Finally feeling human?" Jayce's grin was punch worthy, making Viktor narrow his gaze at his cockiness, still catching his breath.  
  
"Could you be anymore perverted with _stupid_ remarks?"  
  
"I definitely can" The piltovian said, getting off the bed in a quick step, grabbing Viktor's hand and pulled him up from the sofa, "It's a good thing you're so into deepthroating"  
  
Viktor frowned again, his red cheeks made him seem ten times cuter.  
  
An exhale, then a passionate kiss, a grab by the waist and Jayce tugged him down on top of his own lap, removing his shirt quickly because it was so hot, tugging Viktor close as he felt metal on his own shoulders again. _Viktor's hands..._ it distracted Jayce for a split-second, yet the defender of tomorrow chose to let Viktor experience the kiss longer. Even though Viktor was such a talent at giving good head, Jayce never thought him how to kiss properly. Rarely they do kiss, when it's late, dark, when Jayce isn't that arrogant and Viktor doesn't push him away.  
  
Tongues intertwined and the piltovian undid the dark brown pants Viktor was wearing, sliding a hand inside to feel Viktor's hips suddenly jump, cock was hard and twitching, similar size to Jayce's palm. He gently rubbed it, digging into the inventor's neck, making him moan so sweetly. The piltovian grinned to himself, teasing the tip as Viktor twitched on top of him, showing such an adorable expression.  
  
"Stop staring" Viktor said, frowning at Jayce watching him like a test subject in a lab.  
  
"No way, I never see you make such expressions" The piltovian's hand felt so good pumping so fast, Viktor couldn't help but to move his hips along to the rhythm, closing his eyes again.  
  
"Pervert"  
  
"Do they hurt?" Jayce suddenly asked out of the blue, making Viktor glance at the red bruises and scars from the metal digging into his skin. He couldn't understand Jayce's worry one bit, what's the point of asking?  
  
"No, it does not," The zaunian said, exhaling as Jayce's lips kissed his neck, the room felt so hot, making them both dizzy from the heat in this stuffy and dusty room, " _Continue,_ Jayce"  
  
"Continue?" Viktor glanced at him look confused for a second, but it changed in an instant when Jayce realized exactly what he ment, "Want me to plow you into the sofa?"  
  
"Shut up" The inventor frowned again, getting up again from Jayce's lap and quickly discarding his pants, scratching his neck as Jayce grabbed him again, like always, pulling him down on all fours on the sofa, kissing his back. The scars seemed to still bother him, Viktor though. Jayce was impatient though, like always, kissing the burn scars formed by exposing flesh to metal.  
  
The atmosphere was so calm as Viktor moaned into the pillow, feeling Jayce jack him off while wet fingers made their way inside, relaxing him before the piltovian could enter. The inventor's ass was in the air, the pose was quite provocative and it would be such a shame not to tease him more before they continue, but the piltovian wanted to be inside him so much.  
  
"Viktor," Jayce leaned on his back, whispering, "Can I?"  
  
"Stop teasing me" Viktor growled in annoyance.  
  
"Adorable, aren't you?" Jayce chuckled, positioning himself accordingly. His fingers slid out, making Viktor flinch, forcing him to let out a moan.  
  
Why him, why this arrogant bastard? Viktor chocked up, feeling something thick tease his entrance, sliding in ever so slowly.  
  
"So tight"  
  
An exhale, then a deeper thrust, the piltover groaned as well. It was incredibly hot, Viktor's body felt _on fire_ , skin sticking to each other, grasping the sofa beneath his body. Not soon after Jayce became quite energetic, loosening the inventor's body quite nicely.  
  
A hand grasped Viktor's curly hair again, tugging it backwards a bit too harshly as Viktor _moaned,_ getting fucked by someone so like him. Addicting, _isn't it?_ No, Viktor was never a man of emotion, he relied on logic, unlike Jayce. Maybe that's a reason why Viktor could never get away from him and why Jayce always fought with him.  
  
What seemed like such pain turned to pleasure, poisoning the both of them for the rest of the night, Viktor didn't mind the pull and Jayce enjoyed his moans even more than before.  
  
"Wanna see your face" Jayce demanded, letting go of Viktor's hair,  _"Viktor"_  He said his name in such need, leaning over his back again, grasping his hips and giving the inventor a few rough pounds, "Come _on_ "  
  
Viktor obliged, only because he lost his mind already. He's going to hate himself for it later, turning over his back and letting Jayce spread his legs, fucking him even harder than before. Jayce had such a good body, a muscly build, chest hair down to his dick, sweat dripping from his collarbone. Viktor's hand daringly touched his chest, even though it was metal, he felt as if it wasn't because of the heat and the sex.  
  
_Dizzy._ Before he knew it, he caught himself moaning Jayce's name, feverish eyes staring at him with such want. _Is this what it means to be human?_  
  
Jayce was groaning, close to is climax, energetic rubbing Viktor's length to bring them both closer.  
  
"Inside" Viktor murmed through the moans, short on air every time Jayce thrust up to the hilt, making the inventor groan louder,  _"Jayce"_  
  
The hero of Piltover seems to have been mistaken about climaxing soon. That face of his alone made Jayce's stomach twist, a harsh kiss which was more of a bite was shared between the both of them as Viktor edged himself with the piltovian's hand.  
  
Jayce came hard, his head spinning and for a second his vision went white, exhaling with vigorous thrusts inside of Viktor, who came not too long after on both of their stomachs. The piltovian didn't pull out yet, making Viktor groan at the feel of his semen sticking to his inner walls after.  
  
_Breath._ So goddamn hot. A hint of musk, Jayce's weight on top of Viktor's chest.  
  
  
Viktor's eyes opened very slowly, feeling only warm with something covering him. He glanced at what it was, seeing Jayce's sand colored jacket with fur, glancing around the room to notice Jayce sitting on the chair next to the table with a cup and reading something.  
  
Jayce hadn't noticed yet that Viktor had woken up, calmly enjoying reading Viktor's notes.  
  
The inventor lifted himself up slowly, feeling his lower back ache with pain together with his throat. It was a burning pain, his vision was still dizzy. He couldn't have slept long.  
  
"You awake?" Jayce asked, surprised, "It's only been an hour"  
  
Viktor blinked slowly.  
  
"Why are you still here?" The zaunian asked.  
  
"Thought I'd hang around to make sure you're fine" Jayce answered his question, putting down the notebook and getting up from the stool, "Sleep, plenty of time"  
  
Viktor didn't seem too happy with that sentence, sitting up. His legs felt non-existent and his body was heavy.  
  
"Your body okay?" Jayce asked, concerned.  
  
"Completely _fine_ " The zaunian's voice strained.  
  
"Liar" The hero of Piltover grinned, sitting down next to him, "Sleep" He tugged Viktor's shoulders closer to him, wrapping a hand around his waist, "I'll stay until morning"  
  
Viktor glanced at the piltovian smiling, lifting his hand to tug Jayce's chin into a kiss.  
  
"This is for pushing me earlier" Viktor said, his hand grasping the piltovian's white shirt.  
  
" _Heh,_ " Jayce grinned sheepishly, "I knew you couldn't resist _my_ charm, Viktor"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you've enjoyed it leave kudos or a comment! I always enjoy reading and replying!


End file.
